Des personnages et des mots
by Ereenu
Summary: Un surligneur, des personnages, un dictionnaire et un drabble à l'arrivée. Je ne peux pas vous offrir de résumé, il y a de tout. Humour, Drama, Romance... Le premier drabble est centré sur Haku et Zabuza.
1. Haku, Aigle

**Titre : **Des personnages et des mots.

**Autrice :** moi-même en personne – Ereenu quoi…

**Genre :** Humour

**Rating :** K, K plus, T… je verrais en fonction des textes.

**Disclaimer**** :** Comme vous le savez, les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto et le chantage, les supplications, la séduction et tous les stratagèmes possibles n'y ont rien changé…

**Note :** je me permets de vous expliquer le fonctionnement des drabbles et One-shot qui vont suivre. En fait il s'agit pour moi d'un jeu ayant pour but d'occuper mes soirées pendant les vacances x)

En fait, je prends une feuille, j'écris des noms de personnage de manga (Naruto dans ce cas) et je laisse tomber au hasard un surligneur dessus. Je vois qui le surligneur a désigné, puis je prends un mot au hasard dans le dictionnaire et j'écris à partir de ce mot. Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas forcément facile. Pour le premier de la série, je suis tombée sur Haku et Aigle.

Par la suite, il y aura Sasuke-Ciseaux ; Kakashi-Kiba-Lanterne ; Kabuto-Démettre ; Kakashi-Conservateur ; Iruka-Licorne… ainsi que d'autres pas encore écrit pour le moment. Il n'y aura aucun lien entre ces histoires et je ne les posterais pas régulièrement

.

.

.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

.

.

.

**Aigle, Haku**

.

.

Sur un chemin enneigé du pays de la neige, un petit garçon courait, les joues rougies par le froid et l'excitation. Contre son cœur, précieusement serré, un petit oiseau qui semblait endormi ou inconscient. L'enfant le transportait très précieusement sans que pour autant son regard ne perde la silhouette imposante qui se dressait face à lui, en haut de la route.

« Zabuza-san ! Zabuza-san ! Regardez ! Un aigle ! »

Le petit garçon semblait si fier de sa trouvaille que le ninja ne put retenir un sourire derrière son masque. Sourire qui s'effaça brusquement face à la réaction de l'enfant lorsqu'il lui explique qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un aigle mais d'un simple moineau.

« Non ! C'est un aigle ! Et je veux le garder ! »

L'homme soupira. D'abord un lapin, maintenant un stupide oiseau... Ce gosse allait le rendre dingue ! Depuis quand un ninja s'entichait-il d'un animal ? En particulier si ledit ninja ne possède pas d'habitation fixe. Stupide gamin. Encore s'il s'agissait d'un animal d'attaque… Mais son aigle n'est même pas un rapace. Mais allez lui expliquer ça vous ! Allez lui expliquer alors qu'il vous regarde avec ses yeux encore plein d'innocence… Alors qu'il a cet air si déterminé lorsqu'il maintient avoir trouvé un aigle. Mais peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il l'a autorisé à le garder son 'aigle' ?


	2. Ciseaux, Sasuke

**Titre : **Des personnages et des mots.

**Autrice :** moi-même en personne – Ereenu quoi…

**Genre :** Drama

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous le savez, les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto et le chantage, les supplications, la séduction et tous les stratagèmes possibles n'y ont rien changé… C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé…

**Note :** Pour cette fois, voici Sasuke-Ciseaux, écrit suite à la lecture des scans. Cependant, il n'y a aucun spoil et vous pouvez le lire même si vous ne les avez pas lu. Mais si c'est le cas, vous aurez peut-être une autre vision des choses… Peut-être un chouilla OOC.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Ciseaux, Sasuke**

Dans une clairière éloignée, dissimulés aux regards de tous, Sasuke s'entraînait, encore et encore, sans relâche, sans s'arrêter, cherchant à éloigner de sa mémoire le flot de souvenirs qui menaçait de l'engloutir à chaque instant. Ne pas penser, frapper. Ne pas penser. Ne pas se rappeler.

S'élancer, courir, sauter, lancer un kunai, retomber, souffler, reprendre la lame. Ne pas faire attention au reflet du soleil sur le métal… Et pourtant… Contemplant l'éclat argenté, il ne put retenir le souvenir d'un après-midi semblable à celui-ci mais pourtant si différent.

Il était enfant, un petit garçon heureux à l'avenir prometteur, un Uchiwa. Un enfant aimé et aimant qui adorait son grand frère, l'enviant et souhaitant lui ressembler plus que tout autre chose. Et cet après-midi là, il attendait avec impatience le retour de ce grand frère, le retour d'Itachi. Dans sa chambre, à son bureau, il s'appliquait à découper une feuille de papier avec les longs ciseaux de sa mère. Il s'adonnait à l'origami pour passer le temps. Un rayon de soleil tombait sur la lame argenté et Sasuke s'amusait à envoyer le reflet sur le mur, abandonnant temporairement le papier. Il aimait cet éclat si particulier qu'offrait le soleil. Tout à son jeu, il n'entendit pas des pas crisser sur le gravier du jardin, pas plus que la porte s'ouvrir avant de se refermer doucement. Il ne réagit qu'au son de la voix qui résonna quelques instants plus tard dans la maison.

« Tadaima »

Itachi venait de rentrer ! Un large sourire avait fendu le visage de l'enfant lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte. Puis il était sortit en trombe de sa chambre, ciseaux toujours à la main, et avait dévalé les escaliers, impatient de rejoindre son frère. Ce dernier avait entendu Sasuke se précipiter et une lueur d'amusement dansait dans ses yeux face à cet engouement. Amusement bien vite remplacé par une vive inquiétude. En effet, un bruit sourd venait de retentir suivit d'un cri. Immédiatement, Itachi avait quitté la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait pour découvrir un Sasuke au sol, une vilaine entaille dans la paume de la main, causée apparemment par une paire de ciseaux. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupire où se mêlait irritation et soulagement. Courir avec un outil tranchant était dangereux pour un enfant de son âge, mais la blessure de Sasuke n'était pas sérieuse. Du moins du point de vue de l'adolescent. Pour l'enfant, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il pleurait, effrayé par ce liquide rouge qui s'écoulait un peu trop vite de la blessure, mais également à cause de la douleur qui irradiait dans sa main, et aussi un peu par honte d'être tombé aussi stupidement devant Itachi. Il leva les yeux vers celui-ci qui était apparu quelques secondes après sa chute. Il arborait maintenant une mine moqueuse qui eut le don d'agacer l'enfant. Puis, avec un nouveau soupire, le jeune homme entreprit de relever Sasuke, essuyant ses larmes avant de l'entraîner dans la cuisine pour soigner la plaie.

Sasuke avait pleuré ce jour là. Mais à la différence d'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas été seul.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**A suivre :** Kakashi-Kiba-Lanterne


End file.
